Slumbered Lullaby
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: He had another dream about her. The girl with flowing raven locks and oceanic eyes. Only this time it was different, this time she wasn't a dream, this time she was right in front of him.


Slumbered Lullaby

Chapter 1

Inheritance Cycle x Inuyasha Crossover Story

AN:I own nothing and everything belongs to Christopher Paolini and Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I do claim is this plot.

Pairings: Eragon x Kagome, Murtagh x Arya, Roran x Katrina, Islanzadi x Evander.

Summary: Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome once more only this time there is no reversing it. Inuyasha allowed Kikyo to place the same curse she put on him on Kagome. Kagome is now attached to the Goshinboku by a sacred arrow through her heart. Only one with a pure yet hidden heart can awaken and release the young Shikon no Miko from her eternal slumber.

Prologue:

Rain.

It was pouring as a young man of golden hair to rival the suns was drenched in the water. Kneeling at the foot of what appeared to be a diamond casket preserving the body of a middle aged man.

Brom, one of the last Dragon Riders, lay dead from a wound that normally would not have killed one of his standards. However, A Rider without his dragon is more susceptible to death.

A fact this young Rider was beginning to learn the hard way. Despite their short time together, Brom was beginning to feel like a teacher, and mentor, maybe even later a real father figure to the orphaned Eragon. Those few phrases forever etching themselves within his mind's eye.

_HERE LIES BROM_

_Who was a Dragon Rider_

_And like a father_

_To me._

_May his name live on in glory._

He stood there in the rain and finally mourned freely. His tears mixing with the sky's. He stood like a living statue until the evening when light faded from the land.

Eragon finally went to sleep that night and dreamt of another woman.

...

_Eragon found himself in some forest very different than the ones of his homeland. These seemed brighter more full of life. Like his no doubt would if the king did not rule over his kingdom in such a vile way. _

_The young rider found himself walking. His feet automatically knew where to go despite the fact his mind screamed at him differently. He took this time to stare at the scenery. He doubted he would see such natural beauty any time soon. Then suddenly his body halted unexpectedly. And Eragon looked up to the sight of what appeared to be a sleeping woman. He was shocked to find that instead of seeing the elfin woman he usually envisioned. This was someone completely different and he actually felt bad he had mistaken the woman for another._

_Much like the first with ebony colored hair only that was where the comparisons ended. Despite her elfin like ears and lengthened nails. This woman looked very much human. More so than the other woman he often dreamt of. Even with closed eyes he could tell they were almond shaped. Her clothes appeared outdated as well like he would have seen something like that described in an old text. _

_His ramblings within his mind however came to a halt much like his body before him when her eyes carefully fluttered open and she looked upon him from under her thick lashes. And despite trying, words seemed to die as soon as they came close to reaching his tongue. _

"_You'll make a good other." she whispered to him softly as she stood and regally walked towards him speaking all the way yet no other sound came out. She finally reached him and to his horror started disappearing._

_..._

Right when he reached for her, his physical body did the same lurching him from his slumber. His hand still outstretched as if waiting for her to reappear just so he could assure himself she was really there.

Slowly Eragon lowered his arm and looked towards the entrance of the cave he and Murtagh currently resided and watched as the sun made its presence known. Eragon slowly lifted and began packing away the previous night's proof that they remained there.

Once Murtagh was fully awakened and the remainder of their supplies were packed. The two warriors once again took off for the Varden.

Eragon sighed audibly as Murtagh gently patted his shoulder in comfort.

He was leaving behind his guilt and any remorse. He was a Rider now. He had a war to fight grieving could wait for a later time.

As he and Murtagh traveled visions of eyes clouded his visions. Along with an hourglass figure and long night shadowed hair. And without even realizing Eragon's steps became less heavy and dare say it had a slight jump to them as well. A final thought along with Murtagh's silent comfort kept him going until they reached a familiar forest.

"_She had blue eyes."_

…

AN: Wow I cannot tell you how many time I rewrote that prologue. Nothing ever felt good enough until I finished this one. I happen to like it and would love to know your opinion of my new story in a review if you would be so kind to do that, and also I have a poll up on my profile I would appreciate it if you could check that out too. By the looks of things I'll be only updating The Games We Play until that story is completed.

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
